Lei Wulong
Lei Wulong is a playable character in Lawler-RPG - The Side Stories. He originates from Tekken 2. His moves involving button pressing during one of 5 of his poses of his fighting styles of both Wu Xing (FIve Forms) and Zui Quan (Drunken Fist). Stats Base Stats Normal *HP = 1120 *Strength = 95 *Defence = 85 *Speed = 85 *SP Attack = 60 *SP Defence = 70 At Lvl. 100 *HP = 1820 *Strength = 293 *Defence = 283 *Speed = 283 *SP Attack = 258 *SP Defence = 268 Abilities Special Attacks *Yue Ya Lian Tui (Right from the start) (Performs two jabs, followed by two jumping kicks) *Orchid Palm (Right from the start) (Winds up before delivering a double palm attack) *Five Gates Form - Snake (Right from the start) (Assumes the snake pose for alot of button combination) **Rushing Snake (Right from the start) (Press A five times. 5 very quick jabs to the enemy) **Angry Viper (Lvl. 30) (Press both Y and B at the same time to perform a force jab) **Rattlesnake (Lvl. 40) (Press X to perform a wind up upward kick) *Staggering Slide (Right from the start) (Press X and B to have him perform a reverse staggering kick) *Drunken Master Walk (Lvl. 25) (Assumes the Drunken Master pose for alot of button combination) **Drunken Tiger Lash (Right from the Start) (Press A to perform a quick force jab) **Drunken Fox Combination (Lvl. 35) (Press X, Y and B to performed it. A jab kick, a right down fist, then a backflip kick) **Spinning Headbutt (Lvl. 50) (Press Back, then both A and Y to have him do a jumping spinning headbutt) *Five Gates Form - Dragon (29) (Assumes the dragon pose for alot of button combination) **Dragon Neck Snap (Right from the Start) (Press A to make him grab the enemy with both hands before throwing it down) **Dragon's Fang Attack (Lvl. 40) (Press B, A, Y and X to perform this move. Starts with a straight kick, two jabs, then a roundhouse kick) **Dragon Snap (Lvl. 50) (Press Right, then both Y and B to make him perform a quick double palm attack) *Five Gates Form - Crane (Lvl. 34) (Assumes the crane pose for alot of button combination) **Crane's Bill (Right from the start) (Press A for a strong jab attack) **Leaping Crane (Lvl. 43) (Press Diagonally Up and B for a jumping kick) **Crane Dance (Lvl. 53) (Press X, B, Y and X for this move. Two kicks, a jab, then an upward kick) *Five Gates Form - Panther (Lvl. 38) (Assumes the tiger pose for alot of button combination) **Panther's Paw (Right from the start) (Press Y to perform an uppercut) **Panther Pounce (Right from the start) (Press X to perform a small leaping pounce attack) *Tornado Kick (Lvl. 41) (Lei performs three spinning jumping kicks) *Five Gates Form - Tiger (Lvl. 46) (Assumes the crane pose for alot of button combination) **Tiger's Claw (Right from the start) (Press Y to perform a strong palm attack) **Leaping Tiger (Right from the start) (Press X to perform a jumping kick) **Double Tiger Palm (Lvl. 51) (Press both A and Y for a double palm attack) *EX Orchid Palm (Lvl. 51) (An upgrade to the original that deals more damage) *Phoenix Strike (Lvl. 55) (Winds up before performing a powerful spinning jump kick) Ultimate Attack *Orochid Dance (Requires 100% Magic) (Performs his Orchid Palm, followed by a down fist and backflip kick, then spins jump to crash into the enemy. After that, he starts to have back problem when he gets up) Team Attack *Super Funky Cops (Requires 100% Magic and must have Ace and Jack in the party) (Ace and Jack repeatedly kicks 2 enemies with their dancing moves while Lei performs his Flip Flip Flop attack to the third enemy, following up with a Falling Tree. The trio gets to their car and Lei repeatedly fires at them with his gun while Jack drives straightforward to ram into them) Trivia * Category:Playable Characters Category:Male Category:Human Category:Tekken